Peter Banning
'Peter Banning '''is the main protagonist of the 1991 fantasy''Hook. He is played by the late Robin Williams. Biography Peter Pan started out growing up as an orphan when he ran away from home, because he didn't want to grow up. The reason is why, when you grow up someday you might die someday. Mostly Peter was an infant and the wind made the baby carriage loose and ran away itself. Anyway it was raining and no one knows Peter was gone, until Tinker Bell saves him and brought him to Neverland and taught him how to fly, fight and crow. Mostly by the times he becomes a child, he usually recruits orphan boys from London time to time when Peter Pan visits the place and create a home for him and Peter names these boys, the lost boys. They move into an underground treehouse and where they make it home and also meets Captain James Hook and his crew. They started out as enemies and the feud started when Peter cut Hook's hand and feed it to the crocodiles. That's when the feud started. Mostly Peter and the lost boys loving playing games and having fun. They also befriend the Indians and their Indian Princess Tiger Lily. Mostly Peter still miss his parents and went back to London with Tinkerbell to visit him. The window was shut and they quicky forgot about him and has a new kid who was his replacement. By the time Peter becomes a pre-teen and he is nearly 12 and that is when he stopped growing up. Peter visited other windows that was shut by them, he was hearing the stories that Wendy told to her brother John and Michael Darling. Wendy heard about the story about Peter Pan. Peter met Wendy for the first time, when Peter's shadow was lose and he started to cry since his shadow won't cooperate. Wendy woke up and meet Peter and they introduce each other and become fast friends. Wendy had a crush on him, but Peter doesn't feel the same way. He won't sell out if he falls in love and lose his chance if he grows up. Anyway, Wendy sews Peter's shadow and also become friends with John and Michael. Their first adventure was taking them to Neverland and face the pirates. Peter took Wendy, John and Michael home after their first war with Captain Hook and the pirates and befriend the lost boys. Peter still comes to visit Wendy and hoping they can fly together to Neverland, she got older and older and this was Peter last time he came back from Neverland. Wendy is old now and she grew up a long time ago and can't come with Peter anymore, since she forgot how to fly. Wendy has children of her own and they grew up and she has a granddaughter Moira. Moira mother might be Jane, who is Wendy's daughter. Peter saw her the first time, after he gave her a real kiss, instead of a button or thimble. When she woke up, that's when he decided not to come back to Neverland and decide to grow up to be with her. Even Tinkerbell was hurt, that he sold out and decide to grow up. She left London and went back to Neverland. Wendy took Peter in and she taught him how to read, write and be educated. She even arraigned to be adopted by Hank and Jan Banning who are americans. Peter moved to the USA and learn how to be an American. By the time he grew up, he graduated from college and law school and married Moira and that had two kids Jack and Maggie. Peter forgot everything when he left Neverland and forgot how to fly. Peter grew up to be a successful corporate lawyer, he always busy and mostly he is a workaholic lawyer, who doesn't have time to spend time with his kids. The story of Peter Pan went public when Wendy told the story to his neighbor J.M. Barrie and Peter Pan became an icon. What they don't know is, that Peter Pan does exist. Peter's daughter Maggie got to play the lead Wendy in Peter Pan play, Peter, Moira and Jack go to see it. Mostly Peter has a cell phone makes business deals and he doesn't want to miss his son's final game. But he didn't make it in time. By the time the Bannings went to London, Peter, Moira and Wendy went to the banquet for the opening of the new hospital on Great Ormond street where Peter stayed for a while before he was adopted. Mostly Captain Hook hasn't forgotten about Peter Pan and wants to finish him off, he even had a source figure out that Peter has kids and decides to kidnap them to bring Peter here. After the banquet, Peter figures out his kids were kidnapped when he sees Hook's letter. Tootles who was a lost boy grew up and grew old, before Peter grew up. He warns Peter, that Hook is back and he has to learn to fight, fly and crow to save his kids. But Peter forgot about Neverland for a long time. Until Wendy explains to him. Mostly Peter doesn't believe it at first. Until Tinker Bell shows up and Peter was shocked to see her, but he forget who she is and Tink brings him to Neverland. But he forgot how to fly. But Tink knocks him out and brings him their. Neverland changed a lot, when Peter arrived. Hook expanded his crew and settled here. Peter doesn't know where he is until he saw the pirates and Tink saves his life. Until he sees his nemesis Captain Hook, he doesn't remember who he is until he sees his kids netted. Peter can barely fight back and Hook made a deal to climb up on top of the sails and he will free his kids, but he failed. Hook wants them dead and decides to cancel the ultimate war that he is disappointed in. Tink makes a deal with Hook, Hook thinks that he is not Peter Pan. Tink says he is, but even Smee knows that he is Peter Pan too. Tink will give him three days to get him in shape for their war. Hook agrees on the terms, if she doesn't this time, their will be no clapping to bring her back to life. One of the pirates accidentally sinks Peter, but the Mermaids saved them and meet the lost boys. They know he is not Peter Pan. Peter doesn't recognize his old crew, Rufio took over Peter's role as the leader of the lost boys. The Lost Boys have a new home and expanded into a modern world. Mostly one of the lost boys knows that he is Peter Pan. The rest of the lost boys decide to give him a chance and help them get Peter's get his kids back. Hook finds a way too get to Pan, is by making his kids like him. He only got through to Jack, but Maggie knows Hooks is a jerk. The lost boys get him in shape, but not enough to get him ready. But somehow some of Peter old habits come back. When Peter and the lost boys went to steal Hook's hand and make Peter crow like a Pan. He sees his son Jack playing baseball and Hook is brainwashing to make him in his side. Jack looks happy to be with Hook. That is when Peter decides learn how to fly. A baseball hits his head that Jack hit a homerun with and sees his shadown come back and finds his old tree house. It was destroyed by Hook, when he didn't come back. Peter remembers everything now, with Tink's help and remember why he came back and grew up, he wanted to become a father. He has his happy thought he becomes Peter Pan again and with his green tights, he now can fight, fly and crow. He even got his old sword back from Rufio, since Peter is back. Peter got his old memories back, but he forgot about his kids and Moira. Until Tink wish she was full size and kisses Peter to remember. Peter remembers Moira and Jack and Maggie and why he is here. Since he can fly, fight and crow and now he has go save Jack and Maggie. Hook is waiting for him. Tink went back as a fairy. The lost boys and Peter get ready for the ultimate war. Hook was thrilled to have Peter back, so he can kill him. Peter tries to win back Jack, but Hook brainwashed him and went to his side. Peter started to fight withe pirates first. Jack almost recognize him, until Hook netted Peter. He was about to done with, until he gives out his code Bangerang. Jack figure out that Peter Pan is his father. The lost boys arrive and the ultimate war started, the pirates surrender and Peter saves Maggie, but he didn't have enough time to save Rufio. Before he died he wished had a father that was like him. Jack knew his father always cared about him and wants to go home. Hook was ready to fight Peter, but Peter withdrew and takes his kids home. All of them reunite with the lost boys. Hook tells Peter, if he doesn't fight him, their were always daggers with James Hook notes. Peter decide he is ready to finish this fight. Hook is been ready for a long time. They started dueling, until Peter takes off Hook's wig and he is an old man. Hook is about to give in, Peter was about to kill him for all the things he did to him and the lost boys, until his kids stop him and realize Hook can't hurt him anymore. Peter spared Hook's life, tell him to take his ship and his crew to leave Neverland and never return. Hook was never remorseful, played into Peter's when he had a dagger in his sleeve. Before Hook kills Peter, he tells him, whenever children read it will say thus perished Peter Pan. Hook was about to kill him, until Tink stopped him and Peter hooked him on the Crocodile statue. The Crocodile that Hook killed and stuffed came back to life to finish off Hook and eats him and kills him off. The Ultimate war is over, but everybody celebrates but Peter can't stay and play. He remembers whe he is here, Tink sprayed his kids with fairy dust and Jack and Maggie thought of their parents as their happy thoughts. They flew home back to London. Peter will join them pretty soon, the lost boys didn't want him to leave. This Peter will never forget them, that is what the lost boys thought of he goes back. He won't this time, he leaves Thud in charge, who one of the lost boys who always believed in him. Peter went back home and crashing and sleeping in kensington garden with his old clothes, he wakes up and sees Tinkerbell and they say goodbye to each other. He reunites with his family and Jack and Maggie made it home just in time. He decided to be their more with his family, he saw his cell phone that he found in the backyard of Wendy's house and threw it away to put his family first from now on. Tootles sees Peter, and he was disappointed that he missed the adventure again. Until Peter found his marbles in Neverland that Thud found. Tootles used his happy thought and with Fairy dust he flew. The family sees him fly, Wendy asked Peter his adventures are over now, Peter said no to live will be a long adventure. Category:Characters Category:Hero